Itchak Whitescale
Itchak Whitescale is one of the main protagonist. Itchak Whitescale is a white dragon who later turns corrupt. He was a part of the army, but later works as an double agent. He was adoped by an elf, but he is the son of Degenergina and Eurosdetono. His birth name is Candor. Appearance Itchak is well known for his pale skin colour, brown eyes and blond hair and in general look like any mixed breed of different dragons. However, he is in reality a pure blooded white dragon which means he has next to no amount of pigment in his features. His skin is pale to the limit of being white, his hair is whitish as well with a slight hint of yellow/grey. his eyes is grey in colour. Also, because he is a white dragon and therefor uses soul energy he emits a weak glow from within that can be seen clearly when it is really dark. His horns protrude from just behind and a little higher of his ears where they grow out, slightly upwards then turn down and outwards then they turn and point forward i a slight curve out/down. He has a particular fondness of yewlry because of his obsession with anything glimmering or giving of a shine, an old trait that dragons used to have, but are now only found in some induviduals. In his left ear he has pierced 4 rings, 2 big, 2 small and 3 dots; in his right he has two larger rings and two smaller. Later traits: Itchak later gains three scars over his left eye. Personality & Traits Itchak is a gentle person and wants to get along rather than pissing people off. He is calm by nature, but does not neglect an opportunity for a little adventure now and then. Him and Darek are almost inseparable, though fights and arguments are not uncommon. Itchak has a strong sense of justice, can be overprotective sometimes, and he can't stand watching other people being hurt in any way. But his gentleness can get the better of him because of him having a hard time saying 'no' when someone asks for help'.' Itchak isn't easily angered and is better at keeping his anger down than Darek. But then again his anger can last a while and it can take some time calming him down afterwards. Itchak has also a split personality that he gets later in the story, this personality has been referred to as 'Fallax'. He later also develops a weak form of Agateophobia, fear of insanity. Story Itchak has long straw yellow hair that reaches to his hips. He has spiky and messy hair that is hard to put straight and he has a bang over his right eye that gather more hair as time passes. He later cuts it short when joining the army, but grows back after the visit to Kastigo. He has pale white skin that gives of a blueish colour when blood rushes; like when he is blushing, his cheeks become light blue. His iris is reddish brown and gives of a weaker glow than Darek's green during dark, but does not affect the nightvision in any way. {C}Itchak is lean build, is quick in his movements and has fast reactions. He is right handed, but uses both his hands if necessary. He has also learned to use his feet so he grab a hold on things and items with them, it has been sometimes were he have been using three weapons at the same time, standing only on one leg. Right before he was sent to Kastigo hes horns was removed as a part of the punishment. The Elders made Darek do it beliving it would stroke a humiliating blow on Itchak. But insted of removing them from the root, Darek broke them only an ince from it, giving them a chance to grow back. The horns starts to grow back during the end of second and the third part of the story. {C}Near the end of the first story he is given three straight scars over his left eye. He got them during the first appearance of the corruption, when the scar was made by Darek in self defence. Itchak (in a corrupted state) lounged towards Darek who was about to cast a spell for protection, but was forced to raise his now magic loaded hand as Itchak reached for him. Darek brought the hand down and the scar was made. Darek feels guilt for what he did. {C}There is also an 'X' shaped scar over his left shoulder, in the same spot as his clan mark, that has its origin from the torturing in Kastigo. One of Itchak's biggest scars is on his back. It starts at his right shoulder blade and ends at his left hip. This was caused by his first encounter with Malgord. After he, Darek, Enaliw and Rogan were teleported to the corrupted castle they managed to get away by one of Enaliw's last remaining teleport orbs, but Malgord managed to appear right behind Itchak and cut him down where he stood. Darek managed to drag Itchak's wounded body inside the circle before the got safely away. The wound was deep enough to damage Itchak's backbone and he would have been paralysed if it wasn't for the rapid healing of the corruption. But since it was done by a corrupted weapon it leaves behind a scar that has the appearance like it rotts. The area around the wound looks like it rots because of the remains of a different corrupt energy. The two tainted forces will clash together, making the wound seem to never heal. Dragon form Itchak's dragon form stands out a bit from the other types of dragons. Like in human form he has a lean build, but with strong muscles. His wings are build for manoeuvring and acrobatic flying and his legs are fast, but give a powerful kick. Itchak is also one of the very few dragons that still has a beak. During the evolution the elves created for the dragons, the beak vanished as it hindered dragons from talking properly in dragon form. Somehow this does not affect Itchak and he can talk without problems, but its almost impossible for him to wistle in dragon form. His horns are placed right behind the eyes and are a bigger and a more elegant version of the ones in his human form. His eyes is placed just above the line of the nostrils and and points slightly innards, making them look forwards giving him an excellent depth perception. Powers & Abilities Itchak is a skilled fighter, both armed and unarmed. He is best in middle-close combat because of his long sword,but is later forced to learn a little more about close combat after the small blade parts with the long main blade by being hit with enormous force by a rock. He also involves a lot of kicking and hitting while fighting. This makes him a very unpredictable enemy. It also makes him tire out fast, so he trains his stamina as often as possible. His fighting style is similar to kick boxing. 'Powers:' Itchak has no special connection to the four main elements, because he doesn't belong to any of the houses of dragons. However he has the power to bend pure energy to his will. : Equipment: Itchak's main weapon is a split edged sword. it is parted in two different blades and is supposed to be held in a particular position (with an outstreched arm) where the largest blade, which is 1.70 meter long with a curve over the hilt and ends as a slightly shorter blade, points down while the shorter, which is 90 cm long that stops right at the hilt, points upward. 'Natural abilities: ' Hand-to-hand combatant: '''Over the years, Itchak has never been very comfortable with just figting with a sword and began to delevope a new way of fighting. Itchak started to fight like this from his teenage days together with Darek while they trained. He shows great agility and coordination while attacking, and in addition to hit with powerful blows from both hands, feet and tail, he can also instant counterattack. 'Strengt': As a dragon he have great strenght compared to the other races. Itchak does not rely just raw strenght in battle, he usualy hides it withing his speed and therefor incrises it imensly making his hits also more powerful. He is on the same level in strenght with Darek, thoe they use it different. '''Speed & Reflexes: Itchak rely mostly on this in battle and has show to have great reflexes. Swordmanship: Fighting from he was young Itchak has a great skill using the sword, but is far from being an expert since he has trained most of the time with an ordinary long sword and raiper then he archived his Draconsis, a weapon special smithed for dragons. With its odd shape he had to somewhat start over with the teknick he was trained in before. But he learned fast how to use it to his advance. He has also the ability to copy any voice and noise perfectly, like a parrot. He usually uses this in pranks, but has been using it for more serious things. He has also shown to be able to speak with his stomach. He has, like every other dragon, a great singing voice and is able to play three instruments; Violin, piano and flute, because of him joining Darek in his lessons. Relationships Friends Itchak has been best friends with Darek since childhood. They meet each other at the age of 7 by pure accident. Itchak was walking around in the city while Darek was running away from his lessons. They crashed into each other and became friends. Talkan: Itchak's comander and mentor. Itchak's other best friend and soon lover is another dragon by the name Maene. Family Cousin Corrupted